daisy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mina
Mina Abrams In the books, Mina Abrams reminds Daisy a lot of Fox due to her eyes, commanding presence and devil may care demeanor. In the first two books, Daisy doesn't actually meet her. Character Due to certain circumstances (her motorcycle helmet), Mina's eyes are the only physical thing Daisy could really see and due to the similarity to Fox, she is convinced that Mina was Fox in real life and makes it a mission in the end of Book 2 to find her. In Book 3, they finally meet through Rebecca and it is revealed that she is not Fox but shares a similar experience of a mysterious dream girl. Later on in the book, Daisy discovers that Mina has traveled from a near by small town to Fortmount for reasons that relate to Fox. She is described as daring, intelligent and reserved while still looking incredibly beautiful. Relationship(s): Fox Her best friend of whom she's fallen in love with. Rebecca Spears Rebecca gains a crush on Mina and they had a make-out session at some point between Books 2 and 3 of the Daisy series. Creation According to writer, Xavier Haven , Mina wasn't meant to be a major character and in his books he keeps her role minor, in fact she didn't even have a name. When Monroe Hayden and Adriana Escandon signed on to write the web series based on their 'made for fun' video with fellow creator Daniel Flores, Hayden evolved the character based on the unnamed motorcycle girl. Later on, Haven and Hayden agreed to make them the same character. Monroe Hayden gave her the name Mina and Xavier Haven quickly edited Book 3 to include her name. Mina Abrams, however, is a character that belongs to the creators of the Fox web series and not Xavier Haven and he has made it clear that he has no rights to alter or change the character's history but he is still a big part of her development. Web Series As of April 21, 2014, the creators of the show, Fox , released teaser posters suggesting that Mina is a lot more innocent than the version depicted in the books. Xavier Haven also revealed, shortly before, that the series sets as a prequel to the Daisy series. It is believed that the series will show Mina's transition from an innocent girl to a more daring young woman. Mina was initially to be portrayed by Instragram model, Alexis Naiomi, but she unexpectedly left the production. Her photos were released with her as Mina Abrams. On July 11, 2015 A&S Productions announced that actress Allyson Moyer won the role of Mina Abrams. Season One In episode two “'Pilot Part II'”, Fox opens the box and is immediately consumed with its emptiness but Mina’s presence steals her attention. Fox and Mina’s eyes meet. In the same episode, Mina questions Fox asking her if it’s really her. In the next episode, “The River”, Fox calmly assures her that it’s her and leads her to a river where Mina begins to realize that what is happening isn’t real. Fox explains to her that they are in the Dream World where anything is possible and where dreams are kept. She wakes up in episode four, “'Losing Control'”, a flashback reveals that Fox and Mina participated in underage drinking. While Mina is drunk, it is unclear if Fox is too or is just pretending to be. As Mina speaks, Fox's eyes continue to shift back and forth from the box then back to Mina. In a moment of bravery due to the alcohol, Mina attempts to kiss Fox but passes out before she could then we return to the present in the Dream World. On the ground looking up, Mina sees trees reaching for the sky then Fox cradles her in her arms and Mina says softly, “If this a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” they lean in to kiss but at that moment, Mina wakes up again revealing her dreams are overlapping with one another. At this point, it is clear that Mina has romantic feelings for Fox but it is still unclear if Fox returns the same feelings. Fox also encourages Mina to believe in her dream in which she does. Episode five, “'Sliding Bull'”, Mina and Fox share a friendly moment. When it is apparent that they are alone, Mina attempts to kiss Fox but due to her clumsiness, slips. She tries again by touching Fox’s hand. Their eyes meet and Fox appears to be entranced by her and leans in to kiss her but the moment is interrupted when the Dream World changes slightly and Fox is lured into the darkness of the woods. Both of them run to the box only to find it missing. Fox tells Mina that they’re not alone after all. In episode six, “'Control Lost'”, when Mina asks what’s in the box, Fox tells Mina that it's not hers indicating that she may have stolen it. When Mina pushes for some answers, Fox flips out and accidentally hitting her in the face revealing to the audience and Mina that she is hiding something and that Fox, indeed has a dark side. Mina runs away from Fox towards the river. At this point, her dream is starting to turn into a nightmare. Shrieks and moans can be heard as she runs away from Fox. When she stops, she reaches the lake again, most audiences did not understand that the Dream World had fixed itself in a loop. As she stares there confused, someone waits for her from behind wearing black pants. It could be Fox but Mina's reaction was too ambiguous to tell. Episode 7, “'Of Masks and Men'”, a flashback reveals Fox surprised Mina at her school’s winter ball. They two are dressed very beautifully, almost like modern day princesses. Mina’s secret love for Fox begins to take a toll on her emotionally. Fox brings her an apple as homage to her favorite fairy tale, Snow White, and Mina quotes a passage from the tale about how the princess can only be saved by true loves kiss. When her date appears, Fox asks Mina to stay with her instead but Mina decides to go. Mina’s decision breaks Fox’s heart. As Mina and her date walk on, Fox disappears into the darkness and asks a shadow, “What are you doing here?” When we return to present time in the Dream World, Fox reunites with Mina and immediately apologizes for her behavior but Mina is entranced by her fear of the silhouette she saw. Fox tries to comfort her but Mina pulls away and Fox’s torment breaches her tough exterior. When Mina snaps herself out of it, she looks at Fox and sees her sadness and comforts her. The two get physically close but don’t kiss. A simple black mask grabs Fox’s attention and it matches the mask of Mina's date. In the mid- season finale, episode eight, “'Poison Apples'”, Fox tells Mina that the silhouette she saw was a man from her past whom she hurt. When Mina asks why she hurt him Fox replies, "I didn't mean to, I just met someone else." Perhaps indicating that she had met Mina during their relationship and left him for her. The two lock eyes and lean in to kiss but are interrupted again by a noise. Fox hunts for the noise, leaving Mina behind. Just when Mina decides to go after her, they reunite instead but something is different about her. Fox very sexually walks towards Mina and when Mina’s clumsiness forces her to fall flat on her back, Fox crawls on top of her. The two finally kiss and begin to make out heavily but just as things are about to get hotter, Fox hands Mina an apple. Fox indicates that she will kiss her again if she takes a bite from it. Mina does and right when she does, Xander appears in Fox’s place revealing that it was him the entire time and his and Mina's dream are colliding. The real Fox tackles Xander and the two have a brief fist fight resulting in an injured Fox. Xander then disappears due to the Dream Collide. As Fox tries to get things into focus, she notices Mina on the ground. Fox immediately runs to her side and cradles Mina’s white, cold and lifeless body in her arms. Fox then sees the apple and remembers the passage from Snow White then kisses Mina but the episode ends once their lips part.